


Blue Julie Julie Blue

by KenziRobinWrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, raven boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenziRobinWrites/pseuds/KenziRobinWrites
Summary: A Raven Boys Julie and the Phantoms AU in which the himbos are in Henrietta.The chapters will be short, this is just an intro! More will be coming soon, I am open to suggestions on what you'd like to seeLuke-GanseyReggie-AdamAlex-RonanWillie-NoahFlynn-OrlaTrevor-Whelk
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Finding a Welsh King was taking quite a bit longer than Reggie expected. Not that he minded hanging out with the boys, but when Luke had explained his quest, he thought it would be more of an afternoon adventure. They’d been together in Henrietta for a year.  
Alex, on the other hand, was completely unsurprised. He sat in Monmouth Manufacturing, pretending not to feel anxious. He was anxious about lots of things: the fact that their friend Willie was apparently a ghost, the fact that he could somehow take things out of his own dreams, and the fact that Reggie was tearing his hands apart working so many jobs. Also that Luke was possibly crazy with his obsessive passion, and the very strangely dressed girl in the doorway.  
Julie looked into Monmouth, suddenly unsure if she’d made the right decision by coming here.  
“It’s alright,” Luke told her. Then he turned to the open space, “Boys, come officially meet Julie Molina.”  
Reggie eyed her up and down. “The waitress who rejected you?”  
Luke narrowed his eyes at him briefly but didn’t have time to say anything, because Julie was already wandering through his miniature version of Henrietta. He wanted to remind her to be careful, but for some reason he was sure that she would be. Despite the fact that her clothes suggested she was rarely careful.  
Reggie and Alex came to stand beside him, surveying her. Her curls were only a little bit wild, but the cut out layered shirts and colorful pants were significantly more so. She wore square glasses and an inquisitive look on her face. Something about her was almost ethereal.  
This, of course, was slightly concerning for the boys. They knew magic was real, so it was possible she wasn’t just an ordinary girl.  
“Do you think she’s a witch?” Reggie asked.  
“Witches aren’t real,” Alex told him.  
“But ghosts and Greywarens are?” Willie asked, suddenly materializing beside them. “Broaden your horizons.”  
Alex muttered something, and Julie finally turned to see the four boys looking at her.  
“Are you a witch?” Reggie asked her, which prompted exasperated looks from the others.  
“He’s a ghost?” Julie countered, pointing at Willie. Her bracelets rattle a little bit as she did so.  
“Yeah, you get it,” Alex said, even though she didn’t seem to be fully getting it. “So, what are you doing in our house?”  
Luke shot him a look. “I invited her. Now, let’s all be nice.”


	2. The Phantom Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys visit Julie at 300 Fox Way

Julie hung out in her backyard, writing a song about her mom, Rose. She was doing a reading in the house with Persephone and Calla. Flynn sat next to her, doodling on Julie’s pants.   
“So, when do I get to meet these raven boys?” Flynn asked. “You’ve been talking about them forever.”  
“I think bringing them to the house would be overwhelming,” Julie replied. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed of her family, it was just that she’d never had anyone over before. She didn’t really have any friends outside of Fox Way before them. But they had expressed interest in coming there. Of course they had, why wouldn’t they want to see a house full of psychics?  
“If they can’t handle us, how could they handle finding their king?”  
Flynn had a point. And she didn’t even know Willie was a ghost. Most people balked at Julie’s daily life, but the boys would understand. Even if they were definitely fancier than everything in Julie’s house combined.  
It turned out the boys weren’t waiting for an invitation, because just then Julie heard the unmistakable sound of Luke’s Camaro pulling up out front. Julie gave Flynn a look that she immediately understood, and they both rushed inside. The previous client was just leaving, and he swung the door open to reveal Luke with his fist raised to knock on the door. Reggie stood close behind him, and Alex a couple of steps back, surveying the house over their heads.   
“Uh, Julie,” Luke said, suddenly not quite as confident as before.   
“What are you doing here?” she asked, even though she thought she knew and she wasn’t really mad at him. But now her mother and the others were gathered behind her, and she couldn’t wait to watch him explain everything again. When he got going about his passions, he could get so excited he seemed to practically vibrate.  
This time, though, Luke was embarrassed at having come over uninvited. He took a small step to the side which put him slightly behind Reggie.   
“I know you told us not to come yet, but—”  
“Oh, just get in here,” Flynn said, pulling Reggie in. Luke dutifully followed, staying at Reggie’s side.   
They all went into the kitchen, and Julie hopped up onto the counter. It made her about the same height as everyone else. Flynn stood beside her, surveying the boys. Doing the same were the three women who’d just come out of their reading. Reggie looked uncomfortable, but Luke thrived under the gaze of others. Alex stood in the doorway, not revealing much on his face.   
“You didn’t tell me they were cute,” Flynn said, much too loud.  
Julie groaned.  
“You think we’re cute?” Reggie asked.  
No one answered him, and he looked only marginally unhappy by the lack of response. Finally, Rose spoke to Luke gently.  
“Julie tells us you have a quest?”  
Suddenly he is very serious, and poised, and ready to take on the world. Julie loved him a little bit when he was like that. And she pretended she didn’t notice her mind going there.  
“We’re after a Welsh King. And we know that magic is real. So, can you help us?”  
“Very straightforward,” Calla said, “That usually doesn’t go well with believing in our gifts.”  
“That tracks,” Alex muttered. Calla glared at him but didn’t say anything else.  
Luke cut in with, “But we really do. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want your help.”  
“Alright,” Rose said with a shrug. “Altogether, or one at a time?”  
“Together,” Reggie said without hesitation. Julie and Flynn shared a look, wondering what that was about.  
They all started to walk toward the reading room, but Rose stopped once more and turned back to them.  
“Is it okay if Julie is present? She makes things…clearer for us.”  
The boys didn’t answer this question right away. Luke had immediately welcomed her into the family, and Reggie had warmed up quickly. Alex wasn’t so sure. Looks passed between the three of them at rapid fire speeds, and finally Luke addressed Alex out loud.  
“She’s part of the quest. She’s coming in.” Then he turned to Rose, “That won’t be a problem for our reading, right?”  
“I don’t think so. Let’s get you settled.”  
And then they entered the reading room.  
Every room in 300 Fox Way was a little bit bizarre. The reading room was the pinnacle, though. Alex tried not to laugh at how stereotypically psychic the whole place was. Reggie was looking at everything with a sense of wonder, but he hid it for the most part. Julie only saw it because she was looking. She was studying each one of them like she might never see them again.   
The reading went by quickly, even though all three of them used their decks and pulled cards. A lot of them were the same, and none of it really seemed to make sense to Julie. Reggie looked troubled, but it was nothing compared to Alex. Calla saw right through him, and somehow, he saw right back. Luke sat back and took everything thoughtfully.   
When it was over, Blue accompanied the boys outside. Flynn stayed behind to get a recap of what happened.   
“Your family’s cool,” Reggie said. He gave Julie a warm smile, which she returned.   
“So, anything else we should know?” Luke asked.  
The look in his eyes was so sincere. Usually Julie was able to resist giving in to him, but sometimes it just happened. She’d known it all her life, and she usually had no problem telling people. She usually wasn’t talking to boys.   
“If I kiss my true love, he’ll die,” she said.  
Alex breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, I’m safe.”  
Luke punched him softly. “I’m not,” he said.


End file.
